Automated test equipment (ATE) can be any testing assembly that performs a test on a device, semiconductor wafer or die, etc. ATE assemblies may be used to execute automated tests that quickly perform measurements and generate test results that can then be analyzed. An ATE assembly may be anything from a computer system coupled to a meter, to a complicated automated test assembly that may include a custom, dedicated computer control system and many different test instruments that are capable of automatically testing electronics parts and/or semiconductor wafer testing, such as system-on-chip (SOC) testing or integrated circuit testing.
The test results that are provided from an ATE assembly may then be analyzed to evaluate electronic component being tested. Such test result evaluations may be a part of a statistical process control method. In one exemplary embodiment, statistical process control methods may be used to monitor and control a manufacturing process to ensure that the manufacturing process is producing the desired product at a desired level of efficiency and at a desired level of quality. In one exemplary embodiment, after a prescribed ATE test run has completed, the compiled test results are statistically analyzed using a statistical process control method. Changes to the manufacturing process and/or test process may also be implemented in follow-on production runs based upon the statistical analysis of the test results.